


Baby, Won't You Take My Sight Away

by Alina0, Maniacalfreak



Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Promptober 2020, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Promptober Day 6 - BlindfoldsPrompto was an adventurous guy, he wouldn’t say no to trying something at least once. But he had to admit—if only to himself—that the item Ignis was holding in his outstretched hand made him more than a little nervous.There, dangling innocently from Ignis' outstretched hands, was a blindfold.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947064
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Baby, Won't You Take My Sight Away

Prompto was an adventurous guy. He’s been all around Eos and back over the past eleven years. He loved to travel around the world and take photographs of everything and anything that caught his interest and he wouldn’t say no to trying something at least once.

But he had to admit—if only to himself—that the item Ignis was holding in his outstretched hand made him more than a little nervous.

Prompto swallowed to clear his dry throat, licking his lips as his eyes rose to meet Ignis’. The man was waiting so patiently for him, giving him time to process things in his own time. The scars around his eyes from the accident that caused his blindness only made the man look even more devilishly handsome in Prompto’s eyes, no matter what Ignis had to say about it.

Noctis, with the full power of the Ring of Lucci in his possession, was able to cure Ignis’ blindness but he would remain forever scarred.

Prompto stared at the blindfold dangling innocently from Ignis’ right hand. 

“We don’t have to do this if the idea makes you uncomfortable, Prompto,” Ignis reminded gently, taking Prompto’s hand in his and giving it a soft squeeze. “I would never force you.”

“I know.” Prompto sighed, squeezing Ignis’s hand, appreciating the gesture. “I’m not gonna lie, it kinda makes me nervous but I’m willing to try.”

The slow smile that graced Ignis’ face was totally worth a little nervousness if it made Ignis happy.

“Are you sure?” Ignis asked one final time, searching Prompto’s eyes. While he saw hesitance and uncertainty in Prompto’s brilliant blue eyes, there was no fear. “Please do not feel the need to force yourself to do this on my account, love. I assure you; I can happily live without this fantasy being fulfilled. I won’t be disappointed in you whatsoever if you wish to decline.”

“No, Iggy, I want to try,” Prompto insisted, his voice taking on a note of determination. Prompto placed his hand on top of Ignis’ and turned his head to kiss the palm of his hand. “I want to give this to you.”

Ignis felt his heart swell at Prompto’s words. Just when he thought he couldn’t love his boyfriend any more than he did already, Prompto had to go and prove him wrong. “Have I told you how much I loved you today?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Prompto teased, lips twitching into a grin as he tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully. His nervousness was evaporating in an instant at the look of pure adoration and love in his boyfriend’s beautiful green eyes. “Maybe you can jog my memory?”

Ignis smiled, encircling his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and leaning down to press his lips against his. “I love you, darling.”

“Mmm,” Prompto sighed, smiling into the kiss. “I love you too, babe.”

Ignis slowly pulled away, the pout on Prompto’s lips making him smile. “Are you ready to start?”

Prompto inhaled through his nose and held it before letting the breath out in a rush. “Yeah.”

“Do you trust me, darling?” Ignis asked softly, raising his hand to cup Prompto’s cheek, his thumb rubbing through the hair on Prompto’s chin in a soft caress.

“With my life,” Prompto swore, not even having to think about it. 

“If you wish to stop at any time, please do not hesitate to tell me,” Ignis said.

“I trust you,” Prompto reassured, closing his eyes and allowing Ignis to place the blindfold over his eyes and tie it behind his head, and then he was standing in complete darkness. Prompto didn’t want to admit it but it was a little scary. But Ignis was here and the soft kiss Ignis pressed to his lips helped quite a bit.

“And I will endeavor to do everything in my power to ensure that I don’t betray that trust,” Ignis replied softly, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

He inclined his head in agreement, flashing a reassuring smile. Ignis took that as his cue to press their lips together once again and then pull away ever so hurriedly. Unable to process what was happening, Prompto felt himself being lightly pushed onto the bed so that he was lying flat on his back. 

Ignis acting rough and possessive like this was something relatively new to Prompto. But so long as they trusted one another and would stop their actions whenever the other requested, he knew he was safe. He was well aware that Ignis would never let anything happen to him regardless of how dark it might be, so Prompto let himself get manhandled by his gorgeous boyfriend.

As it turned out, Ignis couldn’t be that rough with him, anyway. Prompto moaned as he felt his boyfriend’s smart lips brush against his throat. The butterflies in the pit of his stomach were back, flying around and making his knees weaken with desire, longing whispering through him. 

His neck was a sensitive spot. Prompto had never permitted anyone to touch that area but his boyfriend. Favorably, Ignis knew all the ways he could turn Prompto on, and it seemed like he was very much aware of the places that made Prompto become very responsive if touched. Or kissed, perhaps.

“Prompto,” Ignis called, his voice tender and kind and filled with absolute caution, his clever fingers playing with the waistband of his skinny jeans. “May I?”

Gods, could Ignis _ever_ get even sweeter than he already was? Prompto didn’t think so. All he could think of in that moment was _yes, of course, you can_. Rip off all my clothes and fuck me like you mean it. The words died on his tongue as Ignis gently lapped at his throat.

Groaning, he bucked his hips up against Ignis’, trying to get more friction. “Iggy, please, please. I need - just take it off.”

Ignis chuckled against his throat. Prompto could see in his mind’s eye the teasing smirk on his lips and the curious gaze Ignis was slipping him even with the blindfold on. It felt like torture. It wasn’t fair that he had the sexiest boyfriend in the whole world, and that said boyfriend, knew just how to tease him.

“Fuck,” he moaned as Ignis decided to have mercy on him and fumbled with his belt buckle. Ignis’ fingers brushed against Prompto’s hard dick as he unzipped his jeans and helped him shimmy out of them.

Prompto thought he was starting to understand the appeal behind Ignis wanting to do this. All his other senses were heightened in a way Prompto has never experienced before. His ears were straining to hear every minute shift of Ignis’ body. His touch sent delightful shivers of sensation through him, each touch of Ignis’ hand as unexpected as the next, his body struggling to make up for one of his senses being taken away by heightening everything else.

Prompto made a surprised sound that trails off into a low moan when Ignis runs his nails lightly up his legs. 

“Fuck,” Prompto hissed, his stomach muscles clenching, and his hips twitching with an aborted thrust into the air when Ignis’s fingers bypass his cock and trailed featherlight touches along the apex of his thighs and lower stomach. “Iggy…”

“Yes, darling?” Ignis responded teasingly, his fingers toying with the hem of his boxers.

He drew in a sharp breath. As much as he needed to see his boyfriend’s beautiful and aroused expressions, he couldn’t deny that he loved how he wasn’t able to see or expect what Ignis was doing. It could be anything, and that was deliciously exciting. The anticipation kept him going. With the blindfold, Prompto felt like he was way more sensitive and hornier than ever.

“I-” Prompto gulped. “I want you to suck me off.”

“With pleasure.”

Ignis’s hands pressed against his hips and painfully slow, he teasingly pushed the boxers down. Before Prompto could say anything else, they were shoved down and tossed carelessly to the side, and he released the loudest moan yet as the delicious heat of Ignis’s mouth surrounded the head of his cock.

“Fuck!” He groaned, propping himself up on his elbow, one hand gripping the back of Ignis’ neck to guide him up and down. All he could do was to drop his head back and feel Ignis taking more and more of his dick inside his sinfully clever mouth.

It felt heavenly. Prompto wasn’t overly vocal in bed, but he couldn’t help but let out the filthy moans that escaped his throat. Ignis hummed around him, the vibration almost sending him over the edge. Ignis then pulled away, much to his disappointment, only to lick a stripe from the base of Prompto’s cock to the tip.

He cried out as Ignis guided his dick back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as his hand stroked the part he couldn’t reach. 

Prompto thrust his hips up with an uncontrollable urge. “Iggy… fuck, baby,” he called out. He tried to stop himself from sounding so desperate and repeating Ignis’s name like a mantra. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop- _ah_!”

Ignis pulled away with a wet pop. Prompto could feel him staring at him with his beautiful green eyes. The sudden loss of the wonderful heat left him empty and cold, but he was sure that he wanted to finish when Ignis was inside him. 

“What do you need, darling?” Ignis asked in an undertone.

“Iggy, please. Need you to fuck me.” Prompto bowed his head and looked at nothing, the feeling of not being able to see what Ignis wanted to do to him was making him even harder. “Baby, I need you.”

Ignis kneeled on the bed and leaned forward to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Prompto moaned, his hands traveling down Ignis’ clothed chest to his trousers. Cupping the impressive bulge, Ignis broke the kiss and sighed into his ear. The sound sent shivers down his body.

“You like that, Iggy?” he teased fondly and gave Ignis a gentle squeeze. “Can you fetch me the lube?”

“Of course.” Ignis lifted his weight off of him, and Prompto felt him shift slightly and lean ahead to grab the bottle of lube from the drawer, his erection pressing against Prompto’s cock. 

He moaned.

“Stop teasing, Iggy!” He cried as Ignis laughed and ground down against him.

“Apologies,” Ignis said with a chuckle as he leaned back and urged Prompto to move forward. Prompto took that as his cue to shove Ignis down on the bed, straddling his lap, taking his shirt off and launching it somewhere away from them. “Mmm. Hello there.”

Prompto couldn’t understand what he was referring to, but he flashed a wry smile and helped Ignis get out of his clothes. Both parties naked, he grinned as he spread his hands over Ignis’ chest and abs. His fingers found his boyfriend’s nipple, feeling them hardening under his touch. “You’re so hot.”

“My, thank you.” Ignis settled his hands upon his waist, “so are you, Prompto.”

“The things I wanna do to you…” He smirked.

“You are allowed to do whatever you wish, darling.”

“I’ll consider it,” Prompto said, lowering himself so that Ignis’ cock was resting against the crack of his ass, “but first,” he grabbed the base of his boyfriend’s thick cock, “I need this.”

He searched for the bottle of lube and handed it to Ignis. With a deep breath, Prompto turned over so that his back was facing the other man but still straddling him. Leaning just a bit forward — bingo. Ignis’ breath hitched as Prompto bent slightly and made sure Ignis had a perfect view of his ass.

“You think you can help me out, Iggy?” he asked breathlessly.

Ignis laughed behind him. Prompto heard the sound of the bottle cracking open as Ignis replied, “Mmm. I am inclined to agree.” And then a slippery object brushed against Prompto’s entrance.

He moaned. _Oh fuck._ He would recognize Ignis’ long and lean and perfect fingers anywhere. They were the perfect and ideal length to reach all the places Prompto wanted them to, and they just worked excellently at opening him up and making him feel good. Prompto melted into the touch and moved his hips to get more friction. “Please…”

Ignis’ finger slipped inside with little to no resistance. Prompto groaned as his boyfriend thrust his finger inside and out, careful not to hurt him. The second digit soon joined the first, then the third until Prompto was left crying and begging for more.

“Iggy… no more teasing, please. I need you. I need you so bad,” he chanted, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. Prompto could feel his hair all over his sweaty and flushed face. It felt like his body was on fire, and the thoughts of Ignis fucking him while he couldn’t watch made him moan with anticipation.

Prompto was practically begging for his touch at this point. Ignis’ cockhead nudged against his hole and heat pooled in him and curled down his spine. It was too much. _Too damn much._ Ignis knew how to give a guy a good workout, but Prompto certainly wasn’t complaining.

Taking a sharp breath, Prompto sank down and moaned as Ignis coated his dick with lube and entered him. The stretch burned in a good way that left him breathless. Ignis’ cock gently slid inside him, hot and heavy and thick, reaching that sweet spot inside of him that always made Prompto see stars.

“Are you alright, darling?” Ignis asked. Prompto eased the cock inside himself to the hilt. When he bottomed out, he let out a small gasp and clutched onto his partner’s knees to steady himself.

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed out, lifting his hips and letting his cock slip out of him, “so good, Iggy… you’re so perfect… so good for me.”

“Ah. That should have been my line, Prompto.”

Without letting him respond, Ignis slowly thrust into him. Prompto leaned forward and pressed his lips into a tight line. Ignis picked up the pace and when his prostate was brushed against, he let out a strangled cry and arched his back in pleasure. 

He was close. He was on edge since the moment Ignis tied the blindfold around his head. Prompto felt exposed in a good and delicious way, knowing that nobody but Ignis could see him in such a vulnerable state. Even he himself didn’t know what he looked like at this moment and what was happening, which made the whole experience even more fun.

Lifting his hips and sinking back down, he urged Ignis to sit back and simply enjoy the show. Prompto rode him like his life depended on it. The fact that his senses were heightened and everything felt much more pleasurable was threatening to send him over the very edge. 

He was able to only focus on Ignis’ cock and pleasuring him, something that he couldn’t do when the blindfold wasn’t on. Prompto would get distracted easily. This way, Ignis’ dick throbbing inside him and his soft moans were the only things crossing in his mind.

“Iggy, Iggy, baby… I’m not gonna last- _fuck!_ Yeah, just like that.” Prompto was babbling, but it wasn’t like he cared. All he could do was clench down on Ignis’ cock as it slid home inside his craving body, letting out groans of delight. “Please…”

“Are you going to come for me, Prompto?”

Ignis’s voice was the only thing he needed to give him the last push. He bit his bottom lip and tugged at the blindfold so that it was removed from his face. Squinting at the sudden bright light that met his eyes, Prompto turned his head ever so slightly and watched Ignis; his features all drowned in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut, and his lips parted.

“Yeah, yeah, Iggy. Please… can you just…” Prompto cried, only for Ignis to give him a wry smile and wrap his hands around his cock and start stroking him. “Fuck, I’m coming!”

His orgasm hit him like a train, pleasure intensifying throughout his body and then shooting to his cock. Prompto screamed Ignis’ name as he came all over his boyfriend’s fist and body, spurting some of his release onto the sheets. 

Light and boneless, Ignis pulled out of him with a chuckle, his release slowly trickling from Prompto's entrance before Prompto flipped over, collapsing upon the other man’s body lazily. When he opened his eyes (when did he even close them?), Ignis was staring at him with green eyes filled with love and adoration. His face was covered in sweat, pink tinging his cheeks. _Holy shit, he was so adorable._

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Iggy,” Prompto joked. They were laughing. Gods, Prompto loved how Ignis laughed. How his eyes narrowed slightly, and his lips curved up into a delicate smile. It was perfect - _he_ was perfect. 

“I thoroughly apologize if I acted quite reckless and wasn’t able to give you what you need-”

“Iggy,” he interrupted with a reassuring smile, “It was amazing. Everything I needed, and way, way better.”

Ignis heaved a sigh of relief. “I’m quite thrilled.”

“Me too.” Prompto yawned. “We really need to take a shower.”

Ignis gently stroked his hair. “You are correct. Shall we go?”

“ ‘M lazy…”

“Then, I will have no choice but to bridal carry you to the bathroom, darling.”

Prompto laughed. He playfully elbowed his shoulder. “I mean… can’t say no to that.”

Life was perfect just like this, with the presence of the man he’d loved since the very first day of high school. When Prompto had Ignis alongside him, he had nothing to fear. They trusted each other, and that kept them going. Regardless of how dark it may be, they would always stand by one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun working on this with my dear friend, Ali! Thank you so much for collaborating on this with me! I had a blast writing this with you! <3
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoyed day 6 of Promptober and look forward to the next one! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved! I LOVE hearing what you guys think! <3


End file.
